Zero Van Helsing: the howling threat
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: the second part of Zero Van Helsing, now that Dracula's threat is gone a new threat has arisen: the first hunt of a new werewolf princess and one of her prey is Yuki!
1. Chapter 1

A cold wind blew that day as a business man wearing a white suit with a grey shirt stood in the town square holding a katana as a grizzled figured walked up next to him

"This isn't right Shiro"  
>"I know what you mean Beowulf; the wind even though the weather is warm is bone chillingly cold" Shiro said shift his sword to used it like a cane as he looked out of the corner of his eye.<p>

"They'll be moving soon; and they do like a good hunt" Shiro said

"But why now? and not in three months like normal?" Beowulf asked holding his gnarly old walking stick

"I do not know but for now good bye my friend, may the bright light shine on you"

"You as well young one" Beowulf farewelled his friend before walking off.

At Cross academy that night the atmosphere was not much warmer as Yuki shivered during her rounds of the academy ground in the night time

"Head back inside Yuki, otherwise you'll freeze" Zero said walking up to her before giving her his Helsing jacket

"Thanks Zero" she said pulling the jacket around her to keep warm during her walk to her dorm

"How sweet" a bitter voice said making Zero go for the Bloody Rose

"Hanabusa" Zero said

"You know Lord Kaname will not take kindly to you stealing what is rightfully his" Hanabusa said

"And what would that be Hanabusa?" Zero asked getting an uneasy feeling about the answer

"Why, Yuki's heart; she belongs at Kaname's side and nothing you can do will change that" Hanabusa said as frost spread throughout the area as Zero went for the Bloody Rose slowly.

"What no witty comeback?" Hanabusa said smirking

"No, just this one" Zero said firing a shot an inch away from Hanabusa who was now quite bug eyed at the act

"And who are you to direct the future of a teenage girl?" Zero asked walking away

"Jerk" Hanabusa said as he walked away as well.

Elsewhere a shady duo observed a student at a school, the one obviously in charged indicated the student who was on her own, the second one quickly kidnapped her from the school grounds and left; weaving through the alleyways that surrounded the school.

"There that's one of them isn't it?" one of them asked speaking in a cockney accent.

"Yeah it is, now for the next one on the list, man this hunt is an extravagant one ain't it?" second one asked in the same cockney accent

"Yeah well isn't her first hunt and there needs to be for her first hunt, now come on where's the next one?"

"A place called Cross Academy"

"Perfect, now let's go" The leader said as they dropped the girl into a room of other potential prey.

It was a warm sunny day, so Yuki took her homework out and sat out by the fountain to do it not noticing tow blurs dash by her and into the academy only for one of them to stop and indicate the girl to which the other one nodded making them both smile before moving off, Yuki paused looked up and looked side to side before shrugging and returning to her homework.

Else in the Academy Zero froze up while guarding the moon dorm gates from those who tried to sneak in during the day while on break. He looked at the gates to see Akatsuki and Hanabusa racing down from the dorms

"Looks like my senses were right" Zero said

"Get it in gear Zero, some Fuzzies are here" Hanabusa said dashing off.

"WHAT! How did they get into the academy?" Zero asked as he raced off with Akatsuki

"We're not sure all we know is that; two are here"  
>"And I think we just found out what happened to those other girls, they were taken for a hunt" Hanabusa explained<p>

"Where are they?"  
>"Near the fountain" Akatsuki said.<p>

"THEY'RE GOING FOR YUKI!" Zero shouted.

"What do you mean?" Hanabusa asked

"Yuki usually hangs out at the fountain when she's not on duty or in class" Zero said as the three raced through the academy before sliding to where the fountain was to see two people behind Yuki who was struggling with her English work.

"YUKI!" the trio shouted as Yuki looked up before the two strangers jumped her

"Hector Blume and John Moony; I should have known you two would have something with those girls going missing" Akatsuki growled.

"What are two Mozzies doing here?" Hector said

"Who cares; BAIL!" John said disappearing shortly before Hector.

"You know those two?"

"Yeah, the tall ginger haired one was Hector Blume" Hanabusa said

"And the one that's built like a tank was John Moony, you could call them talent scouts  
>"Talent scouts?" Yuki asked surprised<p>

"Yeah, they use their talent to scout out new prey for some pretty important werewolf clans" Akatsuki

"So a hunt will be soon" Zero said

"Yep, and with the amount of missing girls this hunt that indicates only one thing" Hanabusa said as they entered the Moon Dorm.

"A first hunt, the first ever time a werewolf is let out of their dens to practice the ways of the hunter" Akatsuki said as Senri and Takuma was in the lounge

"A first hunt?" Taukma asked.

"Yeah Blume and Moony were in the grounds"  
>"Why here?"Senri asked<p>

"Better question who's hunt is it?" Zero asked

In an old mansion Hector and John had they hats off looking like kicked people in front of a tall man in a tattered coat, and in front of the pair was a beautiful teenage that just reached the hunting age of eighteen

"So you were found out by a couple of mosquitoes" the girl said filing were metallic silver painted nails as another smaller girl worked on the golden blonde mane she had grown.

"We're sorry your highness, but we've still got" Hector started  
>"29" the tall man behind the girl growled<p>

"I requested 30 girls to be apart of my hunt so they could form my protective unit if they were selected by me" she said standing up to behind a divider to change out of her robe.

"You two are now required to guard the prey" the girl said

"And Grimm well get this other girl, what's her name" the girl asked

"Yuki Cross milady"

Finally the girl stepped out wearing a black satin dress with a silver moon on the chest area

"The daughter of Kaien Cross?" the girl asked "She'll make a fine addition to my pack"

"I'll leave at dusk to have her by tonight" Grimclaw said

That Night teh werewolf known as Grimclaw entered the Academy, he knew this would be the easiest tiume as most of the humans were asleep, the vampires were in class and the only two people not in an occupied building was the guardians, one of which was his target, he swiftly and with great stealth looked for the girl, using his greatest senses to find her: Hearing and smell

"Hello, pretty lady, the princess will like you' he said as he slunk out of the undergrowth he was hiding behind

YUKI LOOKOUT!" Ruka shouted as RIma and Sairen attacked the werewolf

"Oh, crap its him"  
>"Who?" Yuki asked as Ruka kept her back<p>

"That is Ulrich Grimm, a hunter. Not to mention a major player for the upper echelons of werewolf society" Seiren said

"Basically he gets what they want if no one else can get it" Rima explained

"Now if you ladies would be so kind could ya'll move so I could get Miss Cross

"What, scared that you can't beat a few vampiric girls?" Rima asked as she sparked her hands prepping her powers

"Three little bugs like you cannot stand against all of us" Grimm said as four more bestial werewolves attacked from behind crippling Ruka and stalling Rima and Seiren

"NOW BOYS GET THE GIRL!" Grimm ordered as teh pack moved in.

Once they were close enough to Yuki; the sound of a bullet ricocheting off the concrete

"Huh?" Grimm asked stupidly looking up to see a figure clad in black holding an old rifle "Who is that?" the werewolf as the figure jumped down and switch from his rifle to a shotgun and blasted the one closet to him away

"Wait, I know that look, and I recognised the rifle: BEOWULF KURAN!" Grimm shivered as the grizzled daywalker looked up

"Well, well, well; look at what the cat dragged in by his ass" Beowulf said as he kicked a second werewolf before a man dressed in a white suit walked up and slashed at the third one

"My apologies Beowulf, I was detained at my art museum" the man said

"No problem Shiro, at least your here" Beowulf said

"We'll be leaving now if y'all don't mind" Grimm drawled out

"Go on then" Beowulf snapped.

"And I advise that you don't let the gate close on your tails on the way out" Shiro said bowing as the werewolves limped away, but what they didn't notice was the grizzly smirk on the face of Grimm.

"Good riddance" Beowulf said as he picked up with walking stick rifle.

"Wait!" Ruka cried out looking around the area "Where's Yuki?" she asked panicked

"YUKI?" Beowulf shouted'

"Miss Cross?" Shiro then asked

"Shit, they got her" Beowulf said

"And so begins the hunt" Rima said darkly


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, where am I?" Yuki asked waking up to see herself locked in a steel room with no windows,

"The prey hut, the area where they keep us before they use us for sport" a girl said

"So, this is real, we're going to be werewolf prey huh?" Yuki asked.

"Yep, I'm Allison by the way"  
>"Yuki" the pair said as Grimm entered "Time's up girlies. You're needed in the house" he said to the prisoners as he led them out of the shed they were kept in, Yuki realised all of these girls were from different schools around her area, yet the werewolves were international. She then wondered why they were here.<p>

In the mansion the girls stood in a vibrant room filled in heirlooms and painting of nobles.

"Ah, girls, you all must feel special for you will get to help out me, royalty; but don't be mistaken I'm not of the human type of royalty. I am the werewolf princess Tsukihime Kanmuri, and you are here to help me out in my first hunt, the selection process from my honour guard, those of you who are left human by the end of the night will be my guards, those of you who are bitten and turned into lycanthropes will be my faithful servants; but for now I suggest that we have dinner and a quick rest before the hunt" Tsukihime said smiling as the girls were led into the dining hall for what may be their last meal while they still retained their humanity.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Zero shouted at the vampiric students gathered

"In all fairness, they were distracted" Beowulf said

"Still, you and your associate Shiro was there" Zero growled

"And Shiro is trying to find the arena of the hunt" Beowulf said

"The fabled hunting ground of the werewolves, no one but the upper echelon knows where it is" Kaien said.

"Yes but lately the Daywalker Council has had agents looking for the area so we could rescue people before the hunt, however no one has found it" Beowulf said looking distressed

"So you know, does anyone else know?" Kaien asked.

"No they don't" Beowulf said looking out the window

"What?" Zero said

"A defence mechanism that Yuki has that will probably activate soon" Beowulf said.

It was midnight when the thirty girls were walked outside to a large open arena several kilometres wide and nearly 200 kilometres long

"So this is the hunting ground" Yuki muttered as she stood out in the cold as the werewolf princess walked out before the moonlight hit her transforming her into something from beauty and fear, her werewolf form's fur shimmered like fresh snow or dazzling diamonds, her eyes were the colour of liquid amber and her claws glinted the moonlight

"Now when she howls you will given two minutes to run, after that you're fair game" A Scottish werewolf growled out as Tsukihime howled signalling the start of the five minutes.

Shiro had come upon a guard that belonged to the Upper Echelon so he attacked them planning to try and pry the location of the Arena from them, only for them to be stubborn enough that they seek death from his katana, only for them to realise what was happening they were gone

"What a pity, another dead end" Shiro said sliding his katana back into its case, the only sign of battle was on the ground. SHiro's white suit had stayed clean.

"The council will not probably be happy with my progress" he said loosening his tie.

Yuki was the current leader, having lost five girls in the first seven minutes to the werewolf, most of them were scared, but Yuki had managed to keep them in order and keep them together, but one fell behind due to a root,

"NO" the girls twin said  
>"Keep going I'll get her" Yuki said pushing the girl towards the group<p>

Yuki raced to the fallen girl as Tsukihime entered Yuki's view; she helped her up and raced towards the group with her. Yuki constantly checking behind her to check how far away the werewolf was from their current location, They both knew what was going to happen and it ended with Yuki becoming her servant

Shiro went from cluster to cluster of werewolf groups, all of them meet their end at the blade of Shiro, who by now was getting a little frustrated by lack of results that he was coming across.

"The next I'm coming across, no second chances" he growled as a young boy stood in front of him

"And what is boy like you doing in a place like this?" Shiro asked,

"NO! Don't hurt him, Tobi come here" a woman said

"Is this boy your pup?" Shiro asked pointing his katana at the boy

"Yes he is" the woman said

"Very well then, I'll safe you the hassle of having another mouth to feed'  
>"NO WAIT! Please I'll do anything" the mother said<p>

"Very well, tell me where the arena of the hunt is and the boy will be spared" Shiro offered

"Near here. You've got a good fifteen minute hike from here to the west" the mother said as she slumped to the ground.

"Thank you, now you young pup; listen to your mother for she loves you more than the rest of your kind okay?" Shiro said to the boy before walking off.

The phone in Kaien's office rang, however before anyone could answer it Zero picked it up

"WE'RE BUSY! So if you care to call back, YOU'RE WELCOME TO!" Zero barked before slamming the receiver down breaking the phone

"MY PHONE!" Kaien wailed before Beowulf's mobile phone rang

"Ah, Shiro I take it that you have the location?" Beowulf asked before hearing Shiro's answer

"It's where?" Beowulf asked looking out the window

"Prove that you can see the academy, throw up a light source" Beowulf suggested before seeing a white flare.

"How could we miss it from here?" Kaien asked.

"that's just a couple of kilometres outside of town, it took him nearly all night to find it when all he had to do was walk west for twenty minutes" Zero said grabbing his coat and guns.

Yuki was barely standing her ground in this fight, the same could be said for Tsukihime who was holding the broken ribs she received from Yuki from the use of Artemis

"Tired yet puny human" the werewolf said in a snarling manner.

"Too bad with me fighting you, most of the girls got away" Yuki laughed as she felt the muscles in her body screaming in pain from exhaustion, her grip was loosening on her weapon.

"Thanks to you I have a large army of honour guards who will serve me with great loyalty, while you; you will be their first meal" Tsukihime said as she raised her claws to swipe at Yuki's midsection; which was blocked by her staff

"Not if my friends have anything to say about it" Yuki said

Never mind I grow tired of this" the she wolf said as she disappeared in a dazzling flash  
>"Where is she?" Yuki asked before Tsukihime slammed her massive jaws into Yuki's shoulder; creating a searing pain in her entire body<p>

"What's happening to me?" Yuki asked terrified

"The change from your old human life: to my new Honour Guard captain. Mooney, Blume, Grimm look after her

Yuki was just laying there with wide eyes as something surged through her veins; she felt the burning sensation reach her heart which forced her head back into a silent scream. The three Werewolves were oblivious to this as they were playing cards while just catching a glimpse every now and again. The she felt it, something cooling flowing throughout her forcing her to sleep. Suddenly images that were nothing but static were crystal clear, her hair grew long and darker. Finally her body felt different yet normal.

She stood up realising her energy returned, and with it more power was granted to her, she flexed her fingers and looked at them, she could feel the strength of her new powers. Silently she slunk behind her guards and dispatched them with an unusual brutality and gracefulness that she never been present in her life since that snowy night ten years ago. She looked towards the direction the werewolf had fled.

"Filthy mongrel dog you shall have your life ended by my hands" Yuki said as her eyes turned red.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki walked the barren arena looking for the one who had imprisoned her human form and had reawakened her vampire form. Right now she had to stop her from turning those girls into her guards. She knew what would happen if that disturbed fuzzy got to them before her, luckily her awakening that healed her from the previous fight and the bite wound was inflicted to her.

Zero, the night class and the daywalkers stood outside the arena walls waiting to enter and rescue Yuki

"Remember we need to fight those vile fluff balls away from those being held captured" Beowulf said

"Meaning those who are still human are our main targets" Shiro added

"After that, are they fair game?" Aido asked coldly

"Sure, they are fair game" Zero said growling as he loaded his Helsing special.

"Excellent" Aido said creating an ice dagger before walking over to the fence and slammed the blade into the steel barricade before –sliding the dagger down as Akatsuki as used his flame powers to cut the rest of the door out for the group.

"Move out" Beowulf said drawing his ancient sword.

"I'm right behind you" Zero growled.

Yuki was following the snowy paw prints of her lycanthropic prey,

"Got you now you bitch" she hissed as she picked up a weapon from one of the fallen werewolves she sent off. The falling snow caressed her hair and exposed skin, the fights that she had endured had shredded her uniform revealing her skin underneath it. The warmth fled her tattered clothing, the cold steel of the weapon gnaw against the warmth remaining in her hand. She hoped it would be over soon

"Here puppy" she said in a darker tone of her once innocent voice that would send shivers down anyone's back. All of her instincts were telling her to fight and rid herself of her enemy; the pathetic dog who trapped themselves in here with HER!

"Breach western sector!" A soldier said before he became a big metallic puddle as Zero blasted him away

"Night class; find those girls!" Zero ordered

"Why should we listen to you!" Aido said

"DO IT!" Zero barked blasting two more werewolves.

"Shall I go with you?" Shiro asked removing his sword from a puddle of werewolf remains

"Sure" Seiren said before the night class raced for the humans

"These one are mine" Zero said opening fire on them.

Yuki had finally found her prey: Tsukihime, she was about to sink her fangs into a young student when Yuki surged forward, weapon at the ready preparing her move

"Hey wolfie; HEAD'S UP!" Yuki said before slamming her weapon into her side drawing silvery BLOOD

"So they do bleed silver, I thought was a rumour; but it seems to true now doesn't it you fluffball"  
>"And you survived my venom by becoming a leech" Tsukihime said trying to rake her claws across Yuki's abdomen only to receive a prementive roundhouse to the jaw before Yuki turned to the young girl<p>

"Run" she said as she blocked another of Tsukihime's attacks before dealing her own back at the werewolf princess.

Zero was quickly dealing with the Werewolf soldiers and guards that were scattered around the arena so no prey could escape. One after another fell to his guns, He then pulled out his swords and struck one through the shoulder pinning him to a tree

"Where is she?" Zero asked.

"Lost, she was in the middle of the arena, the exact middle of this arena, and with no indication of where the ending is" the werewolf howled with laughter before Zero silenced him with a sword

"Be quiet you mangy beast" Zero softly growled before using his sensing abilities to detect where Yuki was.

"That's strange I can't sense Yuki's presence, the only human presence I sense are those who the night class rescued, I'll have to concentrate harder" Zero said focusing

"It won't work" Beowulf said appearing

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"Once her defence mechanism activates she is invisible from everything in sight" Beowulf said sadly

"What mechanism?" Zero growled.  
>"You will soon see" Beowulf said moving along the beaten path.<p>

"I wonder" Zero said trying to sense something else.

Tsukihime and Yuki were heavily battle damage for their ongoing fight

"Face it Vampire, this wolf is no match for you" the lycan princess growled

"I know that that is untrue, and that I am the one beating you, you overgrown puppy" Yuki said trying to calm herself before striking the next blow. Suddenly gunshots rang out across the barren misty space, and flowing from the werewolf's shoulder was a stream of silver

"Who dares interrupt me" Tsukihime growled as Zero landed from the tree he was standing in

"I do" he answered

"And you are?" Tsukihime demanded

"I am, the Knight that guards the light from the shadow that want to engulf it, the warrior who brought down Dracula at the height of the blood moon; I am Zero Van Helsing, and you have just signed your death warrant" Zero said pulling out his shotgun and firing off a round towards the beast that was fighting the one who had captured his heart.

"Zero?" Yuki said as she now took notice of the various howls and roars of battle around her

'I must have been so focused not to notice the other battles' she thought.

Zero fired off some more round as Tsukihime dodged them all before a clicking noise was heard

"Oh great" Zero said as Tsukihime charged in before he used his weapon like a baseball bat and slammed it into her jaw

"Homerun" Zero chuckled before reloading his gun

"Yuki, are you okay?" the hunter asked

"Yes I am" Yuki said, neither pair noticing the fallen werewolf getting up.

"So who else is here?" Yuki asked.

"The night class and a couple of daywalkers" Zero answered looking past Yuki's shoulder

"She's behind us isn't she?" Yuki asked grabbing the Helsing special near her left hand

"Yes she is" Zero said before Yuki turned around and place three bullets in her causing the princess of the Kunmari clan to become a silvery puddle on the cold ground.

After the hunt was over, Zero sensed something new, something terrifying to him which made him growled and point the bloody rose at Yuki

"You're one of them" Zero said

"Yes I am Yuki Kuran-Cross" Yuki said as snow started to flutter down "A pureblood vampire" Yuki said before walking away

"You do realise one day I'll have to hunt you dsown if you cause any trouble or induce a dangerous situation" Zero said as Yuki was no longer in sight as teh Night class ran over with Shiro and Beowulf

"Where's Yuki?" Aido asked.

"Gone" Zero said walking towards the exit

At midnight Zero was talking to the chairman

"I see, so you let her wander off by her own, I'm not sure that was the wisest of decisions Zero, especially since she is now a pureblood vampire. The council and the Hunter's association will try and target her" Kaien said seriously

"I understand, but we need to do something else at the moment" Zero said

"Hm...and what could be more important than my little girl's safety?" Kaien asked going into his child like mode

"The safety of the students here boy day and night classes, that is why I am asking to recruit some more guardians so that we can better protect the school grounds." Zero said

"Who do you have in mind" Kaien inquired

"Not sure yet, but if I can recruit four more that should do it" Zero said

"Very well then, you have control over this but know that many people will not like this course of action you are taking Zero" Kaien said before Zero left

"Oh, Yuki where are you now?"


End file.
